


The Overlook

by Bunkerbash



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunkerbash/pseuds/Bunkerbash
Summary: just a fluffy oneshot
Relationships: Broppy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Overlook

Poppy twisted her mouth and glanced back behind her for the tenth time at least. The higher they’d climbed, the slower Branch had gotten. He was now shuffling along the path that chased up the jagged edge of the cliff at a snail’s pace, his eyes darting back and forth between the rocky ground, and the sheer drop off three feet to his right. 

  
“This was a mistake” Poppy thought to herself. Branch had taken her to so many beautiful hidden spots already that summer, and she’d wanted to return the favor, to show him one of her favorite locations in the forest. She personally considered it the best place anywhere to watch the sunset, but she hadn’t taken into consideration Branch’s fear of heights. She thought about turning back, but they were only twenty feet from the top now, and maybe once he got up there, and saw just how incredible the view really was, he’d calm down. She huffed, put her head down, and marched on.  
When she got to the very crest of the hill she carelessly tossed her pack aside and threw herself down in the fragrant grass, letting her feet swing over the edge of the cliff, and enjoying the feeling of the breeze swirling around her. The peaceful moment was shattered by Branch’s heavy footfalls as he sprinted up the last of the path.

  
“Poppy! Whoa whoa whoa, nooooo. You are WAY too close to the edge!” His eyes were wide with fear and he was panting from the run. He held his arms out beckoning her back towards the relative safety of the path.

  
Poppy snorted and rolled her eyes. “Branch, it’s fine. I’ve done this a thousand times. Just. RELAX.” She bit a little harder on the last word than she’d meant, and she cast a apologetic look over her shoulder at him. 

  
Branch was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot his face a mask of concern.  
“Yup, this was definitely a mistake” Poppy thought ruefully. Just then she looked down to see midnight blue hair snaking around her waist. She snorted. “Really Branch?!”

  
“Just, uh. Just in case.” He said, his voice tight with anxiety.   
Poppy ignored him and tried to enjoy the sunset, but then she realized she was slowly sliding backwards, inch by inch, away from the edge.  
“Seriously?!” She huffed and crossed her arms. 

  
As Branch was pulling her back he was also taking a few tentative steps towards her. “I’ll, just, here I’ll meet you halfway.” He said, and then very very carefully sat down next to her. The moment he hit the ground he wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned further back towards the path, as if daring gravity to try any funny business. 

  
They sat for a long moment. Poppy could feel every inch of Branch’s body against hers, all but vibrating with concentration and worry. She bit her lip and looked out at the beautiful sunset, the clouds a thousand shades of lilac, rose, and peach. She glanced over at Branch, his eyes were screwed shut. 

  
“Branch. You know, I’m thinking, this view is really great, but there’s something that could improve it.” She said warmly, squeezing him back, trying to will him to calm down.

  
“Oh..?”“ Branch asked, his eyes still shut.   
“What this overlook needs is a sturdy guardrail. All the way up.” Do you think that’s something you could design?”   
Branch had stilled completely next to her. She peeked over at him. His eyes were wide in surprise. He looked at the cliff edge, and then at Poppy.  
“Yes! Yes I can!” He said, and suddenly he was beaming, his face glowing brighter than the sunset that was turning the entire world around them an intoxicating hue of amber. Poppy beamed at Branch.

  
“Poppy,” he said drawing her in closer to him again, “I love you”  
And before she could respond likewise he was already kissing her. Poppy was pleased to note he seemed much calmer. They missed most of the sunset. 


End file.
